Semua Cuma Dare Belaka
by suyanq
Summary: Sehun yang sedih dan kesal terhadap Jongin. KaiHun slight other unofficial couple. Cuma ganti judul dan Summary.


Official-sialan-couple

KaiHun, slight KaiSoo

Rated: T+

Summary: Persetan akan official couple. Karena itu membuat semuanya berantakan!

Warning: Rate M for languange. Tidak ada EYD. Typo(s). Tijel. Dan mungkin plot pasaran. All Sehun Pov. Ini pendek banget

ㅡo00oㅡ

Satu tahun berlalu.

Tepat dua hari setelah boygroup-ku debut, management membuatkan official couple. Kayak Super Junior dulu, ada HaeHyuk dan KyuMin (yang aku tahu hanya itu, hehe). Management memasangkan para member dengan member lainnya. Diantaranya yaitu KaiSoo, Kai dan Kyungsoo hyung (aku sangat benci couple-persetan-ini), HunHan, aku dan Luhan hyung (aku seringkali mengumpat, padahal sudah satu tahun lamanya), ChanBaek, Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung, lalu ada KrisTao (please, mereka itu gak cocok jadi couple. Bayangkan saja, setiap harinya, barang di dorm pasti ada yang rusak karena pertengkaran idiot mereka), lalu SuLay, Suho hyung dan Lay hyung (yang bener-bener akrab cuma pas lagi masak aja), dan XiuChen (mereka gak cocok).

Aku benci sebuah official couple. Walaupun Kris dan Suho hyung tidak ada masalah sama sekali, begitu pula dengan Luhan hyung dan Xiumin hyung. Mereka begitu akur dan tidak bermasalah sama sekali. Sedangkan aku?

Jadi, delapan bulan sebelum debut, aku menjalani hubungan pacaran dengan seorang trainee dengan muka madesu yang berhidung tidak mancung (aku berbicara sebuah realita loh,) yang bernama Kim Jongin yang sekarang debut dengan nama panggung Kai yang sialnya bukannya semakin jelek malah semakin tampan. Kulit tannya (yang dulunya kukira dia jarang mandi itu) begitu seksi dilihat. Astaga. Aku begitu menyukainya. Sayangnya, dua bulan setelah pembagian official-persetan-couple itu, Kai memutuskan hubungan kami. Sekali lagi kuulang. AKU PUTUS DENGAN KAI KARENA OFFICIAL-SIALAN-COUPLE ITU! DENGAN ALASAN DIA MENYAYANGI KYUNGSOO HYUNG! WHAT THE SHIT.

DEMI KETEK BASAH JONGIN, KYUNGSOO HYUNG ADALAH HYUNG KESAYANGANKU ㅡekhem, aku tidak ingin berteriak lagiㅡ KARENA dia suka membelikanku banyak bubble tea dan memasak makanan kesukaanku. Tapi, Kyungsoo hyung tidak menerima cinta Kai karena dia mencintai Tao (aku mau ngakak boleh ga) dan juga dia mengerti perasaanku. Aku begitu senang memiliki hyung yang mengerti aku dari dalam sampai luar, sampai ukuran penisku dia-pun tahu.

Kalian mau tahu ga ceritanya? Kalo gak mau sih, gapapa ya. Tapi aku mau cerita.

Jadi, awalnya tuh gara-gara si Jongin item pesek dan jarang mandi itu tiba-tiba masuk kamar mandi saat aku sedang bernyanyi pacar lima langkah dengan sikat gigi. Terus kita kan canggung gitu sampe akhirnya Jongin buka pembicaraan.

"Em, kau Oh Sehun kan? Si putih pucat yang gak pernah potong poni?" Tanya Jongin. Aku mengangguk sambil melanjutkan acara sikat gigiku.

"Ehn, Sehun-ssi"

"Apfha shee kamhoee."

"Bisakah kau menghadap kearah sana. Kau tidak menggunakan bajumu sama sekali."

GLEK.

"SIALAN GUE NELEN BUSA BEKAS GUE GOSOK GIGI!"

Jongin hanya menatap bingung diriku yang tengah memeletkan lidah didepan kaca. Jangan bayangkan betapa idiotnya aku.

Ya, sejak saat itu, aku dan Jongin menjadi teman baik, sangat baik, sehingga tiada hari tanpa bertengkar. Bukan bertengkar sih, saling mengejek lah.

"Putih kayak cewek aja belagu."

"Yeh daripada lo item kaga pernah mandi."

"Sotil lo, cium sini bau sabun gue."

"Bau kali ciliwung."

"Sialan"

Ya begitulah kira-kira. Sampe pada suatu hari, Jongin membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih. Aku mengernyit bingung. Tiba-tiba, dia berjongkok dan memberikannya padaku. "Jadilah pacarku."

"Bahasa lo sok dramatis, Jong."

"Anjir, gue mau nyoba jadi cowok yang romantis."

"Iya nyoba doang. Besok juga pake lipstik lagi. By the way, tadi itu bukan pertanyaan, kan?"

Jongin mengeleng. "Bukan. Itu sebuah permintaan dan gue gak nerima penolakan."

"Oh yaudah, gue terima bunga ini tapi gue gak terima cinta lo." Kataku sambil mengambil bunga mawar putihnya itu.

"Seriuslah sedikit Sehun." Kesal Jongin, aku tertawa lalu memeluk sayang dan gemas Jongin. "Iya gue terima."

Ya gitu awal ceritanya. Tapi sekarang, aku dan Jongin adalah mantan. Dan tidak pernah dekat lagi. Bahkan, di dorm aku lebih senang menyendiri.

Aku sedang memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Kris juga Luhan hyung yang sedang berbicara dengan Jongin. Mereka terlihat seperti mengolok-ngolok pria dengan kulit jarang mandi itu. Sedangkan si Jongin hanya mendengus dan menjawab sesekali.

Aku membuang muka saat Jongin menatap wajahku. Aku lalu berjalan menuju dapur karena tiba-tiba saja aku ingin jus alpukat. Saat aku asik bernyanyi keong racun sambil memblender buah alpukat dengan biji segede bagong, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku.

Jongin.

Aku hanya menatapnya bingung sedangkan diapun begitu. Tatapannya dingin, bukan Jongin yang jarang mandi lagi. Dia Kai, dan aku tidak mengenal Kai.

"Apa kabar?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Gue? Baik." Jawabku sambil terus memblender buah itu dengan baik. Lalu, setelah cukup, aku menuangkannya digelas dan memberikannya susu cokelat.

"Oh begitu.." Kata Jongin lalu ikut duduk disebelahku. Aku mengutak-atik ponsel, iseng menelusuri KaiSoo fanart. Dan sialnya membuat aku semakin sebal dan gondok. Aku dengan tidak berperi-ketelepongenggaman mencabut baterainya dan menyeruput jusku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba dimatiin?" Tanyanya.

"Gapapa."

Mau bagaimanapun juga, aku masih sangat menyayangi Jongin. Perhatiannya, kejahilannya, kepolosannya, dan seribu lebih lagi tentang Jongin aku masih sangat ingat dan menyukai segala hal tentang Jongin.

"Sehun."

"Apa?"

"Kyungsoo hyung, cantik ya?"

"Iya." Jawabku malas. Lalu aku menatap gelas jusku sambil mengaduknya. /ceritanya sehun disini nunduk ya./

"Sehun."

"Hn." Jawabku masih memandangi susu cokelat yang perlahan mencampur menjadi satu dengan jus kehijauan itu (yang penting bukan celana dalam spongebob).

"Sehun."

"Ya?" Aku masih menatap gelas itu, mengaduk isinya malas.

"Sehun!"

"Apㅡ"

Aku diam, kaget, bingung. Karena tepat saat aku mengangkat wajahku, bibir lembut dan tebal Jongin berhenti tepat dibibir tipisku. Sejujurnya, ini ciuman pertamaku. Waktu masih pacaran sama Jongin juga gapernah ciuman. Sekarang? Ciuman pertamaku diambil sama orang yang tidak mencintaiku. Hiks.

Dia tak kunjung melepas. Kepalaku mundur, dia maju. Aku tak mungkin memajukan kepalaku. Ya pasti Jongin akan menarik tengkukku dan melakukan yang lebih. Jadi aku diam.

Tiba-tiba, bibirnya itu bergerak, melumat setiap inchi bibirku. Sialan, bagaimana caranya memberontak!

Aku mencoba membuka mulutku, ingin protes, tentu saja. Tapi, lidah nakalnya malah masuk kedalam mulutku, menggelitiknya. Sial, ini gimana caranya!

Siapapun, tolong aku!

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jongin melepas ciumannya.

"Maaf, aku masih bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Dapatkah aku menjadi bagian hatimu lagi?" Tanya Jongin. Aku mengernyit.

"Jangan bilang, lo dapet dare dari Kris hyung Chanyeol hyung dan Luhan hyung buat balikan. Terus ntar putus lagi. Najis." Kataku sebal sambil menghabiskan jusku dengan tergesa. Jongin menghela nafasnya. Lalu menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Dengar, bahkan, pas gue mutusin lo, itulah pas gue kena dare dari Tao. Besoknya pas gue pengen ngasih tau lo, lo nya malah ngejauh. Gue ga nyangka lo ngira gue beneran. Gue pasrah aja, kalo lo bilang putus mah yaudah. Kalo nggak-pun, hati gue sepenuhnya masih buat lo, Hun."

Aku terkaget. "Hey, Kyungsoo hyung ga tau?"

"Nggak. Itu urusan para seme."

"Najong, mentang-mentang lo seme! Lagian gue juga bukan uke!"

"Oh ya?"

"Iya!"

"Mau nyari tau secara alami?"

"Huh, lo nantang gue?" Ucapku gak nyantai.

"Baiklah. Kalo itu mau lo. Ayo ikut gue."

Jongin menarikku kedalam kamar. Aku sudah menduga bahwa Jongin akan berbuat mesum.

Ssst, doain aku jadi seme ya!

ㅡsehun pov endㅡ

Author pov

"ARGH NGGHH YAK DISITU JONGIN AHH YAKK!"

Kris dan Chanyeol juga Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tak menyangka bahwa kedua maknae ini jauh lebih agresif.

"JADI GUE SEMENYA KAN! NGGH!"

"TERSERAH LO AJA AAHHH!"

"AYO JADIAN LAGI"

"AYO"

Luhan menepuk dahinya stress. 'Maknae gila.'

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kris masih memasang wajah mupeng.

ㅡendㅡ

Gue tau ini gaje. Cuma otak liar gue kayak gini. Nc-nya skip ye. Bikos saya pintar bikin rate T+ bukan M :3 ini rating 15

/?

Awalnya ini mau dijadiin angst getoh, tapi karena gue tiba-tiba nulis ukuran penis /gue ngakak sendiri/, jadi gue inisiatif bikin humor romance wakakakak lagian ini gak romance kok.

Yaudah, beginilah ff suyanq ew.

SUYANQ ITU PREV BYUNCRACKERS LOH YA. GANTI PENNAME!

Yaudah, review deh.

Suyanq


End file.
